


心甘情愿？

by PeiNi



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: 拆啊啊啊啊就随便拆拆





	心甘情愿？

“Master，您看我抓回来了什么。”

“哦？红蜘蛛？”

听到金属和地面刮蹭的声音，威震天转头看着红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛谦卑的侧身让开，将身后昏迷的汽车人露了出来。

“Master，您还喜欢吗？”

自从他和他愚蠢的手下，将伟大的威震天的计划和行动一次又一次的搞砸，虽然他把责任推脱得一干二净，可他还是若有若无的感觉到自己被疏远了，甚至还派了耳目来监视他的一举一动。

“干的不错，是擎天柱的得力干将。”

威震天的声音稍带了点起伏，这让红蜘蛛激动得不停搓手，更主要的是威震天走到了他的面前。

“Master.....”

他们贴的很近，他甚至可以从对方的光学镜上清晰的看到自己，迫于威严和他脑模块深处的记忆，机体条件性的开始颤抖。

“红蜘蛛，你终于干了件聪明事，希望你以后能一直这样。”说完，威震天的手放开了那纤细的脖子。“把命令发下去....”红蜘蛛的火种源都要提到嗓子口了，他多么希望接下来威震天口中说出的名字是他的“.....声波。”可冰冷的声音打破了他美好的幻想。哦，又是那个不会说话的家伙。

“擎天柱，你回来了。”

“嗯。大黄蜂，你过来看一下我给你带了什么。”

“大黄蜂？”

“别喊了，擎天柱，他已经快一天没回来了，我让阿尔茜去找了。”

擎天柱刚想问救护车发生了什么，救护车就先开了口。

“擎天柱，你下次能不能在大家面前注意一下对大黄蜂的态度。”

“什么？”

“过分亲昵。”

“有吗？”

哦....我的火种源....救护车芯塞的扶着自己的头，原来擎天柱自己根本就没有意识到，还好屏幕上出现及时的阿尔茜打破了尴尬。

“救护车，你给我的坐标这里没有任何东西。”

“不可能啊，我再看看....情况好像有些不妙。”他的手指敲击着键盘，“我好像追踪不到他的信号了，他有很大的可能被霸天虎抓到飞船里了。”

“那他会不会....”屏幕中传来阿尔茜的声音，里面充满了担心。

“应该不会，不过皮肉之苦肯定是逃不掉了。”

“我去把他救回来。”一旁沉默的擎天柱突然冒了一句。

“冷静点，擎天柱，我们都不想失去他，你现在去就是车入虎口啊，我们不能.....再失去一个家人了。”救护车低下了头，那头的阿尔茜也沉默了。

“我知道，可就算这样，我们也不能放弃他。救护车，把环陆桥打开。”

“嗯，好吧，真是拗不过你，小心点。”

“汽车人，出动！”擎天柱大喊一声就冲进了环陆桥。

“哦，我的火种源！他一个人走居然都要喊！”

救护车一直觉得喊这个就和霸天虎喊霸天虎万岁一样的.....脑模块故障？

——

“你醒了，大黄蜂，我们又见面了。”

红蜘蛛尖细的手指划过大黄蜂的面罩，刮掉了些许黄漆，大黄蜂立马把面罩收了起来。

“Beeep——！”

红蜘蛛被突然往前撞了大黄蜂碰的往后退了几步，他不得已命令手下绑的再紧一些。

“击倒，你们汽车是不是都特别讨厌被人刮漆？”

一旁倚在墙上看热闹的击倒听到这个问题猛地弹了起来，“何止是讨厌！简直想让他死！喷漆是命好吧！”

“Beep！Beep！！”

“他说什么？”

“不懂，可能很赞同我的观点吧。”

大黄蜂躺在实验床上愉快的点了点头。

“击倒，你有没有什么折磨车，又不会致死的病毒？”

“应该有吧....我找找，你要干嘛？”他看了一眼红蜘蛛，又看了一眼大黄蜂，后者的光学镜放大了许多。“哦，我不忍心给他用。红蜘蛛，你看它多可爱啊！”

“击倒！你最好小心点你身上的漆！”

“知道了！知道了！不碰喷漆什么都好说！”

击倒在箱子里翻来翻去，找到一个东西'哐'的砸在大黄蜂的胸甲上，自己不敢多拿一会。等到完全吸附到活体金属上，就透过机甲渗到了内部。

“Beep——！！”

“那个是什么？”

“不懂，随便找的一个。”

过了一会，击倒伸手摸了摸大黄蜂，有点烫手...光学镜也处于半闭半开的状态。

“Beee....”

“看这样子....应该是增强机体敏感度的，类似于人类用的春药吧。”

“红蜘蛛，你在这干嘛？”

“Master....我....”

'警报有外敌入侵！'  
'警报有外敌入侵！'

红蜘蛛趁乱扒着门跑出去迎敌，威震天也没有拦他，他随手抓起床上的大黄蜂，用油箱都能猜到是擎天柱来了。

“他为什么这么烫？”

“我不知道！”击倒近乎尖叫的喊出这句话，可能是爪子靠漆太近了吧....

“威震天！放了大黄蜂！不然，我就杀了红蜘蛛。”

可威震天连地上被踩着的红蜘蛛看都没看一眼。

“Beep....”大黄蜂的声音听起来有气无力的，还带着轻微的喘息。

“擎天柱，你的宝贝？说了什么？”威震天突然想起来，这个发声器好像还是自己毁掉了。

“他觉得红蜘蛛很可怜，为什么摊上你这种主人。”

红蜘蛛的头颓败的靠在地上，光学镜下的红光暗淡了许多。

“还有，你们对大黄蜂做了什么。”

“红蜘蛛？”

“Master....我没有，是击倒干的！”

“我用我的火种源发誓！是红蜘蛛让我干的！”

反应如此迅速的开脱责任，可能整个霸天虎里也找不出来能和他们比的了。

“啊——！”红蜘蛛又被狠狠的踩了一脚，和地面的挤压，胸甲上坑坑洼洼的凹陷。

威震天望了一眼旁边，声波、击倒，还有阿尔茜，居然在一起看戏。

“擎天柱，这次就饶他一命，我先处理一下内部的事。”

说罢，将手中的大黄蜂扔了出去，而可怜的红蜘蛛则是被一脚踢了过来，不要问擎天柱为什么不用手，因为手是留着接他的大黄蜂的。

“大黄蜂，我们回去了。阿尔茜，呼叫救护车！”嘴上是喊着阿尔茜，可他却一直看着他怀里的小机子。

“Beep！BeepBeep——！”大黄蜂眯着眼，用软糯糯的电子音回复了他。

——

“怎么样，救护车？”

“他中了一种病毒，虽然不致死，但说白了点，就是他现在需要对接才能解决这种病毒。”

救护车很明显的看到擎天柱的眉毛向上挑了一下，表示他很愿意干这个活。

“哦，天哪...你最好注意点，每次修很累的，对接之前做好润滑，不要太往前，这样次级油箱受损会小一点，劲小一点....”

“知道了，救护车，又不是第一次了。”

“......我觉得我需要升级一下芯片了。”

——

“Master！....饶了我吧....嗯啊啊啊啊——！”

“红蜘蛛，这才刚刚开始。”

威震天手一挥，击倒就把电击棒抵在红蜘蛛的身上，他有点不忍心看着红蜘蛛的惨相，将头别了过去。

“啊啊啊啊——！我...错了...求...啊啊啊——！”

电流交汇发出的噼啪响声，惨叫声，剩下的是铁链撞击发出的清脆金属声。铁链缠绕着他脆弱的脖子和四肢，他被悬吊在那里，头无力的低垂，光学镜下的红光断断续续的闪烁着。威震天接过电击棒，击倒识趣的退出了船舱。红蜘蛛的头被捏着下巴抬了起来，威震天看见他面甲上风干的清洁液的痕迹。

“Ma..st...er....唔.....”

他的发声器已经接近了极限，发出了声音嘶哑低沉。威震天的手指在红蜘蛛的嘴里搅动着，他压到红蜘蛛的头边，低声的说着。

“你赎罪的时候到了。”

“呜唔....”

——

“嗡嗡....嗡....”大黄蜂在病毒的作用下半眯着眼，愉快的享受着这次对接。

“大黄蜂，舒服吗？”

“嗡！嗡嗡！”

“那就好，看来救护车的提议还是有用的。”

擎天柱这次可是做足了润滑工作，虽然这过程中大黄蜂光靠着手指就去了好几次。

“Beep！Beep~”

“想快点？你受得了吗？不行。”

上一秒还在谢救护车，下一秒就把他的话给忘了。既然是大黄蜂的强烈要求，擎天柱自然是没法拒绝的，在大黄蜂面前，他很难拿出一丝领袖的威严来压迫他。

“Beep！”

巨大的输出管不断的擦过次级油箱，几滴清洁液从光学镜后渗出。

——

“啊....嗯...咳咳...”

他已经喊不出声了，也淌不出清洁液了，红蜘蛛没有逃过铁链的束缚，像一个奴隶一样被按在地上对接。威震天拽着铁链让他的头高高扬起，他艰难的撑起身子，接受惩罚。威震天恶狠狠的咬住他的脖子。

“红蜘蛛，你给我听好了，你是我威震天的奴隶，只有我才能伤害你。那些汽车人不配，我迟早有一天会杀光他们的！”

空旷的船舱里就只剩下一副伤痕累累的机体在尝试着爬起来。

“我...是您的....奴隶...”

“哦！我的火种源！”

“你是被强暴了吗？红蜘蛛？”  
“擎天柱，我和你说了多少次！”

“Beep！BeepBeep！”（要骂就骂我吧，都是我的错。）  
“我....是自愿的，击倒。嘶....你轻点....”

威震天真不愧是擎天柱的死对头，连爱好都一样。重卡和科迈罗，战斗机和歼击机，真是找罪受。


End file.
